


Nothing to Prove

by mob_eyes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Consoling, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mob_eyes/pseuds/mob_eyes
Summary: “Y’know, I'm not really good at these sorta things…” Piers began, moving some of his hair out of his face.[...]“I know you must be feeling.. y’know, but if you wanna talk about it or somethin', well, y’know ‘m here. I won't go anywhere.”In which Raihan suffers the pain of losing for the umpteenth time and Piers wants to lend an ear.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Nothing to Prove

**Author's Note:**

> This is a high T at best thanks to the use of the word c*m 
> 
> Oop 
> 
> (Tbh, they're what's getting me thru this pandemic 😌)

It was after a great loss…

That he was approached suddenly from behind. The weight of something heavy pressing uncomfortably against his thin shoulder. He was about to ask about it when the other teenager cut him off.

“I’m a fucking loser, Piers.” The taller says, in a voice uncannily small for his stature. And to be honest, that made him more uncomfortable than their awkward position in the over lit locker room. They were friends, for some reason. And regardless of how it happened or how awkward Piers was with confrontation, he still cared about the well-beings of those he gave a shit about. He tried to turn around to face the despondent trainer,

“Raiha—” 

“A fucking loser, Piers! I can’t seem to get the fucking win! No matter how hard I try…the hours I spend training—it means nothing!” Piers stilled, startled by his friend’s frustration; frustration that physically manifested against his hip bones, threatening to bruise. He was certain that Raihan didn’t even realise that he was gripping him so hard. He bit back a whine, bit back the temptation of pulling away. Sometimes it was like that. Sometimes people get a little handsy when they’re upset. Like how his younger sister would hit him when she was angry that it was time for bed or pinch his leg when he would try to do her hair. 

But this was far worse. 

Raihan was much larger than him. And even though they were only 15, he towered over the other trainers. Some of the current gym leaders too. He was just a large presence. And under normal circumstances, that large and loud presence would be weirdly endearing because Raihan was usually pleasant to be around, even Piers found himself drawn to him. But right now, his heart was exposed and the years of saying “its fine, I’ll get the win next time!” and not being fine have finally started to show, creating large cracks in Raihan’s normally optimistic front. 

It felt like forever before the dejected teenage spoke up. 

“Piers, stay with me.”

It came as both a command and plea. And a part of Piers wanted to feel offended, but he realised at that moment that his friend had that power over him. He let out an affirmative hum and eased some of the tension in his shoulders. Raihan took the opportunity to bury his face in the back of his neck, hiding it in the dyed shoulder-length hair. 

It sent a shiver down Piers’ spine.

“Thank you” he mumbled there. He stayed like that for a another minute or so before suddenly turning the shorter boy around, and moving his vice grip from his hips to one of his wrist, tugging him along. Piers blinked at the change of positions but didn't think it was his place to say anything, allowing himself to be dragged out of the stadium and onto the streets. He felt the scrutinizing gazes of some passerbys as they made their way to hail an air cab. The cabbie was kind enough to keep any small talk to a minimum, which Piers was grateful for.

The ride was deathly quiet save for the sound of the Corviknight’s wings cutting through the chilly autumn air. The only thing that reminded Piers that there was another presence in the cab was the grip that was still on one of his wrists. It wasn’t as strong as before and maybe it was Raihan trying to avoid literally breaking it. Piers wanted so badly to say something, which was out of character for him, that and he half hoped that Raihan would vent some more, shout and cry about how much it sucked to lose for the umpteenth time against the Postwick native. 

His thought was interrupted by the shout of the cabbie.

“Alright boys, we’re about to land in Hammerlocke.”

x x x

He didn’t have time to process it. From being yanked out of the cab and dragged some more down streets he didn't recognise to ending up at what he assumed was the Dragon trainer’s home. 

They entered wordlessly, their footsteps coming off louder than they actually were. It didn't seem like anyone was home either. In that moment, it dawned on Piers that he had never been to his friend’s house before. They had always opted for hanging out in his own city, which initially surprised the Dark type trainer but didn't really bother him. When they finally reached Raihan’s room, Piers spoke up. By now, Raihan finally released his grip on his bony wrist. It was definitely going to bruise.

“Y’know, I'm not really good at these sorta things…” Piers began, moving some of his hair out of his face. He watched as the taller trainer made his way to his bed, taking a seat and hanging his head low. He took a few careful steps towards the other teenager, like he was walking on egg shells, trying to be considerate of his friend’s feelings. “I know you must be feeling.. y’know, but if you wanna talk about it or somethin', well, y’know ‘m here. I won't go anywhere.” He was aware that he was a bit awkward and could come off as rude, but he genuinely wanted to know how he could help Raihan. He really hated seeing how down he was. 

Deep down, he was worried that maybe he couldn’t help though. He couldn’t relate to guys like Raihan or Leon. Guys who get caught up in wins and losses. And it wasn’t that he himself found enjoyment in losing or something, but rather there wasn't a whole lot that he emotionally invested in and this happened to be one of those things. Feeling like “ah, I’m no good at this” wasn’t something he wanted to experience EVERYTIME he faced a loss. He sighed.

Sometimes he forgets how long Raihan’s arms are. He felt himself being pulled closer to the other trainer from where he stood. Not too rough, not too confidently either. His green eyes met Raihan’s teal. 

Piers gave a nervous laugh, looking away.

“What’s, what’s with that lame expression?” he mentally face-palmed at the slip of words. He didn’t have time to regret it though, soon feeling himself being tugged down and pressed into the half-made mattress. His widened eyes quickly shut closed when he saw the other male inching his face close to his own. He didn't know what else to do.

“I was waiting to tell you after my victory at the Champion’s Cup…but seeing as that may never happen, guess I’ll get it off my chest now.” Raihan began, his voice low and tangible. He took a long pause but Piers didn’t open his eyes to see what kind of face he was making. “I…I like you. And I don’t mean in a mates kinda way either. I don’t know why or when it even happened. But I just thought, maybe I’d have a shot if you saw how capable I was…or something.” Raihan sounded frustrated with himself and this prompted Piers to open his eyes and look up at him. When their eyes met though, Raihan’s expression went blank. 

“I don't want to lose this either. I don't wanna lose…” Piers could barely hear him, almost like he was talking to himself. He sounded genuine but Piers couldn't help but wonder if Raihan was being serious or just talking out of his ass. His green eyes were trying to search the other’s for an answer but he couldn't quite read his face. 

“What do yo—” before he could say anything else though, he felt the breath being sucked out of him; the words he wanted to say and all.

It felt like he had been struck with paralysis, his limbs felt numb and heavy. Maybe it was because of the pressure against his body; Raihan was embracing him like Piers would disappear if he loosened his hold on the shorter trainer even by a little. It was a little unnerving seeing his friend so desperate. Someone who Piers always thought had his shit together. Guess they did have something in common after all…

An echoing pain starting forming in his skull and he could feel his own teeth cutting the skin behind his lips the deeper Raihan pressed his mouth against his. When he managed to shake his head away from the larger body, some of the feeling returned to his arms and he tried fruitlessly to push the other boy away.

“Cut it out! I get you’re not thrilled ‘bout the outcome of your match an' all, but what’re you trying to prove by being all forceful?? Rai, I think you’re just tired. Just rest and we'll talk about it tomor—” Piers tried to reason but was interrupted with another invasive kiss. But just for a second. Raihan pulled away violently, running his tongue over his own bottom lip, over where he had just been bitten. Piers tried to steady his own breathing, glaring daggers at him. His shoulder-length hair was everywhere, the sweat causing some to stick onto his face as well. Raihan traced the smaller trainer’s features with his teal eyes, mostly drawn to his swollen lips. _‘I did that, that was me’_ he thought proudly to himself. He groaned, a little annoyed though.

“I’m not tired. And when you say it like that, it feels like you’re implying I’m confused or something. I know what I want…I wanted to win, yeah. But what I want right now—what I _need_ right now—is you.” For a second, Piers thought he saw a flash of hurt. And he felt bad momentarily, but the large palms touching his thin hips made him feel a little less sorry. He tugged his shirt down, not caring at this point if he stretched the bottom half of the fabric. 

Piers tore his gaze away, feeling his face grow degrees warmer. He felt like his whole body was melting into the mattress. Raihan was very much in the same state. Even though both teenagers were clothed, he could feel how hot he was with his body pressed against his. The knocking on his friend's ribcage against his own made a lovely tune.

Would he have agreed to following Raihan here had he known this was the type of consoling his friend needed? He didn't know…

With all his might, the Dark trainer tried to look anywhere but the boy on top of him, avoiding those clear pools. He hated how his body betrayed him, the butterflies in his stomach threatening to destroy his insides. Raihan grew impatient after about a minute, resuming his work on the lithe stomach beneath him. He ran his thumb along the ridges of his friend’s ribcage, making his way to the front of his body. Piers couldn’t hide the small spasms and twitches of pleasure. He wanted to die then and there, a whole clash of emotions hitting him like rocks at a witch trial. 

The taller trainer kissed along his pale jaw, brushing the two-toned hair out of both of their faces. 

“Let me prove to you that I’m a man of conviction. Please.” He whispered into the pale skin. Piers made a strangled sound, his arms going numb once again.

“Co-conviction? You don’t have to prove a damn thing to me you git” he managed, squirming at the bombardment of touches throughout his body. He gasped loudly, feeling warm appendages slither under his waistband. “N-not like t-this” he whined, his voice cracking. 

“Tell me I’m not a failure, Piers. Tell me I’m worthy of something. Would you ever look this way? Would someone like you give someone like me a chance?” there it was again. The panic and doubt returning in Raihan’s voice again. 

_’I never once thought of myself as above you. Never once thought that you weren’t capable. I’m the one who never felt worth your damn time! Always thought why me, you could’ve been friends with any bloke…’_ Piers thought to himself behind his tightly shut eyes. He wasn’t by any means an emotional person, but all of his conflictions overwhelmed him and he couldn’t stop the prickling in his eyes. 

And here he thought he was going to assuage his friend’s worry.

This wasn’t unnoticed by Raihan, who slowly removed his hands from underneath the fabric. He sighed, sitting up on his heels. Carefully, he positioned himself between Piers’ thin legs, lightly pressing a hand flat against the shorter’s stomach.

“Stay like this. Please.” Piers nodded without realising it, his eyes still closed tightly shut. The mattress started to shift a bit, a rhythm of desperate motions and bitten back moans from the other boy began. He didn’t need to see to know. He could hear the throaty groans and could feel the long fingers on his stomach begin to curl. 

He didn't say anything as Raihan continued to fuck his own hand between his legs.

Maybe this _was_ what he needed. A release of some sort. This was not at all what Piers had expected though. But it was like that sometimes; sometimes people did shit like this because they’re upset. Say dumb shit, do dumb shit. He wanted to be angry at himself for being so passive about the ordeal but in a fucked up, selfish kind of way he didn’t hate this. He never thought he had this much influence over someone like Raihan. Some loud and annoyingly attractive guy. 

His eyes opened when he felt the taller boy hunched over him, his forehead against his chest as he spent himself between his hand and Piers’ now exposed stomach. He almost felt as tired as the larger teenager.

“Th-thank you, Piers. For being here with me. I…I promise you. One day I’ll—”

“Rai.” Piers cut him off, his voice stern. He kept his eyes on the ceiling as he spoke, “Y’know, you don't need to prove anything to anyone, and especially not me. Can't get rid of you now, so I’ll be ‘ere for you.” He teased, tiredly. He sat up on his forearms, meeting Raihan at eye level. Half of his face was hiding behind his hair, yet he still managed to look somewhat dignified despite his disheveled appearance and cum stained stomach. Raihan gulped hard at the sight. “Even if it takes a thousand tries, you’re gonna beat the _little master_. If you won’t believe in yourself, then I will.” Piers concluded, his pale face dusted in both pink and orange from the setting sun. 

The Dragon specialist chuckled low and began rubbing his eye.

“Y-yeah. You're right.” He then gave a more confident smile. “nothing to it but to do it, huh.?” Piers let out an exhausted, but agreeing huff. He wondered if he could make the other boy really believe that for himself. 

Raihan placed a hand tenderly on the shorter’s cheek, holding eye contact as he spoke. 

“Will you wait for me until then?” Piers thought about it for a second, dragging his contemplation out a bit just to see the other boy anticipate the answer. After what he went through, it only seemed fair. He cocked his head to the side, smirking impishly. It was his turn to place a hand on the other’s cheek. 

“Didn’t I say you got nothin’ to prove to me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was somewhat to your liking. If you got this far, I really appreciate it!
> 
> Feel free to let me know if it was palatable :)


End file.
